


Long Weekend

by antieyes



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Fluff, M/M, There Is Only One Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antieyes/pseuds/antieyes
Summary: After a pleasant weekend in Hobbiton, Bilbo and his coworker Thorin and his nephews are forced to spend the night at a motel due to car problems.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 5
Kudos: 118
Collections: Have A Happy Hobbit Holiday 2019





	Long Weekend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amlovabledeathmo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amlovabledeathmo/gifts).



> Thanks to my bub Kelly for being an absolute friend to an idiot like me and fixing my grammar on such short notice.

Bilbo Baggins was just shy of 5'3" and looked absolutely ridiculous with his amber hair and polished clothes soaked to his skin. Thorin Durin and his nephews looked no better than him, rain still dripping from their long locks. Bilbo's left arm hugged his exhausted right one as he entered their motel room after the Durins and pushed closed the door with his foot. 

Thorin and Bilbo had been coworkers for some time, often butting heads when their methods and ideas did not agree, but otherwise they sorted things out well enough. During one summer company picnic Bilbo told a grand tale of unlikely heroes taking down an evil dragon, and he captured the hearts of Thorin's second grade nephews, Fili and Kili. Due to the insistence of his boys and the unexpected pleasantness of each other's company, the two men became friends outside of work. The boys, now in fifth grade, visit Uncle Bilbo (a title practically forced on him) with their Uncle Thorin so often that Bilbo had no trouble in inviting them to his hometown for the next long weekend. 

The trip to Hobbiton had been amazing. With its rolling green hills, fresh air, genial residents, and comfortable lull, the area felt untouched by any toxic industry or the gross busyness of tourism. They stayed in Bilbo's childhood home, met many of his distant relatives (most of whom, Bilbo whispered to Thorin prior to each encounter, had some sort of issue with him), and wandered about the town, much to the delight of the boys. They ran amok with Bilbo’s little cousins, blowing their minds when they explained how they are not twins despite their matching names and being the same age (Kili was born nine months after Fili), and were spoiled with food and treats the entire time. The adults got to relax and talk without work or the boys hovering over them, the main reason they usually censor their discussions. Their hands and legs brushed each other more frequently, they shared more about each other’s lives, and the intimate setting of sharing a home for a few days brought them many laughs and cozy tales. It was a most lovely and enjoyable trip.

Then they got back into Thorin’s depreciated hunk of junk he calls a car.

The vehicular death trap he’d bought new 20 years ago had a litany of problems. To name a few: the paint on the hood and roof were sun damaged, the back windows couldn’t roll down correctly, passenger seat wouldn’t recline back, the driver’s seatbelt couldn’t retract, driver’s airbag didn’t work, and the gears didn’t shift properly half the time. It baffled everyone that it someone out there inspected it and still approved it safe for the road. Despite all those issues, Thorin refused to get another since “it has great gas mileage.”

“You are getting a new car this week Thorin, or else," Bilbo said through gritted teeth. He stomped to the sink and peeled off shoes and socks, dropping them on the tiled floors alongside Fili and Kili's clothes. The boys had already claimed the bathroom, eager to get out of their cold drenched clothes and into a hot shower.

Thorin dropped their bags, groaned into his hands and wiped his face. 

“I know, I know, I’ll get rid of it tomorrow. I’m so sorry for all this Bilbo. Please forgive me.” He sat himself into the desk chair, next to the bed, still in sodden clothes. The dull light from the lamp revealed how they clung to his stocky body, but the fumes of Bilbo’s irritation prevented him from taking note of it. Bilbo humphed in reply and threw a hand towel at him.

Outside of the sound of Fili and Kili probably creating a mess in the bathroom, silence took over as Thorin dried his hair and Bilbo stripped down to his undergarments to warm himself up in a towel. After plopping down on the bed, Bilbo finally turned his scowl on Thorin. At that, Thorin paused and put down the towel. “....You alright?”

“No,” he said tersely. “My arm is sore as hell, my palm is raw, and I’m freezing.” Thorin’s face grew more wounded and regretfully upon hearing that. Bilbo’s face relaxed a bit and he looked down at the bed. “But I forgive you. It’s nothing I can’t get over and I am sick of hearing you apologize. Just get a new car already, okay?” With a nod and a little smile, Thorin got up to tell his nephews to hurry up so Uncle Bilbo can shower.

A heavy storm had hit soon after they left Hobbiton, and Thorin’s windshield wipers decided to break down then and there. Unable to see through the harsh downpour, Bilbo decided they were just going to have to use the wipers manually until they found a safe place to stop for the night. He tied the middle section of a long string around the middle of one the wipers and wrapped on end of string around his right hand while Thorin had the other end around his left hand. From the middle of the highway to whenever they were able to reach the motel, they had kept the front windows down, drenching the car’s interior and its passengers, all so they could stick their arms out and pull the windshield wiper to either direction. The boys enjoyed the ride and seeing their uncles wave their arms out during a storm like a pair of nutjobs, but cold rain constantly hitting their faces did not allow them to have too much fun. 

When they finally go to the motel, they had to settle for one room with one queen bed. It was the only non-smoking room available and they did not want to risk Fili’s asthma and their things stinking of smoke the next day. Thorin booked it for the night.

Finally warm and clean, Fili and Kili stepped out of the bathroom with towels around their waists and hair. While they dug in their bags for pajamas, Bilbo grabbed his bag and slipped into the bathroom. He heard Thorin’s great yawn before turning on the water and taking a nice long shower.

* * *

Refreshed, warm, and in dry pajamas, Bilbo walked back into the room to see Thorin in his boxers, snoring and dead asleep on the bed. Fili and Kili were seated on the bed, trying to decide on what channel to watch. Kili noticed him first and hopped off the bed, holding up a hair tie. 

“Uncle Bilbo, can you put my hair up in a bun for me?”

“Uhh, I guess?” Bilbo takes the hair tie and purses his lips. He didn’t have much experience in doing hair but it couldn’t hurt to try.

“Great!” Kili dragged him to the bed and climbed back up to his place next to his brother. “Uncle Thorin usually does it for me but he fell asleep already.”

Bilbo glanced at Thorin’s undignified sleeping position for a moment before willing away the urge to blush and sitting behind Kili. “He must be exhausted from today.” Gathering up Kili’s hair, he managed to make a messy bun with minimal protests due to hair pulling. “Do you like to sleep with a bun?”

Fili answered instead, “No, but it’s that or he wakes up with his hair all matted and then he has to deal with trying to detangle it.” 

“It’s the worst” Kili scrunched up his face at that, but then smiled and motions to flip his hair despite it being tied up. “But that’s the price for long hair!”

“Ah I see. Well it's time to go to sleep,” this was greeted with groans that Bilbo swiftly shushed down. “We don’t want to disturb your uncle and it is too late for TV.” The boys were clearly bummed out at that but obeyed nonetheless. He crawled under the covers, Fili next to Kili who curled up next to Thorin. Bilbo smiled at them and got out of the bed, turned off the lights, and got under the covers next to Fili. For one exhausted moment he heard the boys trying to whisper to each other, and the next he was asleep.

* * *

Bilbo woke up to to someone singing. Once he got over the roaring ache of his right arm, it clicked that it was Thorin. His deep voice swept through Bilbo’s heart and caused his face and ears to flush pink before he even had the chance to prepare himself for the feelings Thorin inspire in him each day. When his face cooled down, he peered above the blanket and discovered that Thorin was not in the room but in the shower. Good, it wouldn’t do for Thorin to spend the day smelling like a wet dog. Without disturbing the boys, who were sprawled across the top of the bed fast asleep, Bilbo peeled the covers off him and got ready for the day.

He hummed along to Thorin’s voice, slipping on an argyle polo shirt as he moved to the lyrics upon the worn carpet. He was digging in his bag in search of slacks when Thorin shut off the water. Thorin’s enchanting voice continued as Bilbo pulled out a pair of dark brown slacks that were hideously wrinkled. Tutting in disappointment, he threw them on the desk opened the room’s closet in search for an iron. Of course, it was on the damn shelf at the top. With his left arm on the door jamb, he got up on his tippy toes and tried to grab it but it was just beyond his reach. He tried to switch to just his left foot and stretched his poor sore arm further, but he only managed to push the iron farther away from him.

"Come here already," he grumbled under his breath, letting his arms fall. Hopping on the ball of his foot, he managed to grab the iron and let out a cheer for his small victory. But it was short lived; directly after, he lost his balance and fell back with his arms circling. Instead of crashing to the floor, his hand and the iron were caught in a much larger hand, his body held up between an arm and warm chest.

Thorin's long, loose hair, slightly damp and smelling of argan oil, tickled Bilbo's cheeks as Thorin surprised face looked down on him with concern. "Are you alright Bilbo?"

Realizing that he had been asked a question and was still being held, Bilbo sputtered a weak reply, fumbling to gather his limbs and the iron and stood himself up. Thorin let him go and watched Bilbo back up into the closet with confusion before having his own realization, causing him to blush and feel embarrassed himself. Scratching the back of his hair, he gruffly said, "Ah, sorry for making you uncomfortable… Are you sure you're fine?"

"Yeah!" Bilbo answered too quickly and in much too high a voice. Clearing his throat and looking back to see those striking blue eyes, he continued. "Yeah I'm good. Thank you for catching me. And you didn't make me uncomfortable! I'm very glad that caught me!"

Suddenly, a set of giggles were released from the bed and the men whipped their heads to see two boys sitting up in bed, watching their awkward moment. Fili whispered something to his brother, causing more giggles to erupt from them.

"What's so funny? I know your parents taught you better than to gawk at people and eavesdrop." Thorin pulled on his signature scowl, stepping closer to the boys and hiding Bilbo from their view. "Go get ready so we can eat when your mom gets here with her truck." And with that the boys, still grinning like a pair of cats, climbed out of bed and made their way to the bathroom. Thorin shut the door behind them and shut his eyes before rubbing a surprisingly soft hand down his face. "I apologize for their behavior once again Bilbo. I'll-" He stopped talking as a small kiss was pressed against a prickly cheek.

Lowering himself back down to his heels, Bilbo smiled. "No need to apologize. I think they're in the right to laugh at us. We were being pretty silly." He looked up at Thorin’s flushed face. The kiss seemed to have stunned Thorin, which was truly unfortunate since Bilbo hoped he would have reciprocated by now. 

About to try to play the kiss off, Thorin erased those thoughts when he bent down and gave Bilbo his own kiss on the cheek. "Indeed we were being pretty silly. May we continue this at a more… convenient time?" he gestured bathroom where the boys are probably conjuring up some ridiculous gossip.

"Of course." Bilbo beamed at his soon-to-be-confirmed boyfriend and before recalling the iron in his hand. "Would you mind scooting over? I need space for the ironing board."

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written a fic for someone before. I hope you enjoyed it! I hope 2019 ends on a positive and that  
> 2020 treats you well!!


End file.
